Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown
Major Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz host a viewer's choice top 10 musical countdown from season 1 of Phineas and Ferb, while Doofenshmirtz disguises his Musical-Video-Mind-Control-Inator as a Musical-Videoclip-Inator. Read the full summary... Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown File:Musical Cliptastic Countdown title 1.jpg|"...in marginally attractive downtown Danville, animated in front of a live studio audience..." File:211 Musical Cliptastic Countdown.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown!" File:Cliptastic studio.jpg|Major Francis Monogram and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. File:Hello, Danville.jpg|"Hello, Danville!" File:Doof and Francis.jpg|"Fran, Francis, Franny. Yes, very macho." File:Phineas and Ferb rock!.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb rock! Woo!" File:Who wrote these cards?.jpg|"Carl! Who wrote these cue cards?" File:Carl holding a cue card.jpg|"Agent M, sir." File:Agent M.jpg|Agent M writing. File:Music Video Clip-inator.jpg|"Behold, the Musical-Videoclip-Inator!" File:Got a truck!.jpg|"It doesn't have to! I've got a monster truck!" That was my foot.png|"That was my foot" Mimes control my gator.png|"Mimes control my gator!" File:Final four?.jpg|Final four or final three? tehe.png|"It was a wedding gift, I got it in the divorce" Avaiable.jpg|"That's right ladies, I'm available!" 200 hrs.png|"I have to do like 200 hours" I have to do this 400 times!.png|"I have to do this 400 times!?" File:What'cha workin' on?.jpg|"Doofenshmirtz, what'cha working on over here?" File:You are doomed.jpg|"Your doom!" File:Monogram caged.jpg|The jail falls. File:Monogram trapped in a cage.png|"Great googly moogly!" File:Prepare to be hypnotized.jpg|"Prepare to be hypnotized by a video scientifically created to get stuck in your heads...forever!" File:You'll do what I say.jpg|♪♪My name is Doof, And you'll do what I say.♪♪ File:Whoop whoop.jpg|♪♪Whoop, whoop!♪♪ File:Breaking into the studio.jpg|Perry the Platypus! File:Agent P's hand device.jpg|Perry and his hand. File:Ejecting the DVD.jpg|The hand pushes the "EJECT" button. File:DVD battle.jpg|"Of all the semi-aquatic mammals I hang out with, you are truly the most uncooperative!" File:His name is Doof.jpg|♪♪His name is Doof, And we'll do what he says. Woop, whoop!♪♪ File:Oh no, Agent P.jpg|"Oh, no, Agent P!" File:Perry running away?.jpg|Perry is running away? File:Oh, I see.jpg|"Oh, I see." File:Not the number one video clip.jpg|"No! Not the number 1 requested Phineas and Ferb song!... File:Never before seen.jpg|"...new extended version, never before seen..." Not that!.JPG|"...Not that!" Starting the song.jpg|The band starts playing. File:Kick from a stage rope.jpg|Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz during the video clip. File:Great job, Agent P.jpg|"Great job, Agent P." File:See you next time.jpg|"See you next time." Y'know.png|"Y'know, someday I'll get out of this cage, but your name will still be Francis" Squirrels In My Pants (extended) File:S.jpg|"S to the... File:I.jpg|...I to the... File:M.jpg|...M to the... File:P.jpg|...P!" Busted (extended) File:Busted dance 01.jpg| File:Busted dance 02.jpg File:Busted dance 03.jpg File:Busted dance 04.jpg File:Busted dance 05.jpg File:Busted1.png File:Busted2.png File:Busted dance 08.jpg File:Busted dance 09.jpg File:Busted dance 10.jpg File:Busted dance 11.jpg File:Busted dance 12.jpg File:Busted dance 13.jpg File:Busted dance 14.jpg I Scream, You Scream (166).jpg I Scream, You Scream (168).jpg I Scream, You Scream (167).jpg I Scream, You Scream (169).jpg I Scream, You Scream (170).jpg I Scream, You Scream (178).jpg I Scream, You Scream (171).jpg I Scream, You Scream (179).jpg I Scream, You Scream (180).jpg I Scream, You Scream (181).jpg I Scream, You Scream (182).jpg I Scream, You Scream (183).jpg I Scream, You Scream (184).jpg I Scream, You Scream (185).jpg I Scream, You Scream (186).jpg I Scream, You Scream (172).jpg I Scream, You Scream (173).jpg I Scream, You Scream (187).jpg I Scream, You Scream (188).jpg I Scream, You Scream (175).jpg I Scream, You Scream (176).jpg I Scream, You Scream (189).jpg Gitchee Gitchee Goo (extended) ferb on keyboard.JPG Gitchee Gitchee Goo - Extension Version title.jpg Gitchee Gitchee Goo - Extension Version title-2.jpg Gitchee Gitchee Goo - Extension Version title-3.JPG Phineas rocks on guitar.JPG|Ready to rock, Phineas? ferb on keyboard-2.JPG Phineas and Candace from GGG-EX.JPG Whenever she says something sweet.jpg|Phineas performing the song. Ferb performing GGG-EX.jpg|Ferb performing the song. P&F rocking out-GGG.JPG Phineas' guitar close-up-GGG-EX.JPG Gitchigitchisong.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Candace dancing. Phineas from GGG-EX-2.JPG Phineas facing music heaven-GGG.JPG Phineas from GGG-EX.JPG Candace from GGG-EX-2.JPG The band singing GGG-EX.jpg|Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Candace from GGG-EX-3.JPG But I think I'm getting through.jpg Candace from GGG-EX.JPG The ferbettes performing GGG-EX.jpg|The Ferbettes performing the song. Phineas and Candace from GGG-EX-2.JPG Phineas from GGG-EX-3.JPG File:GitchiGitchiDance.png|The Ferbettes dancing. Phineas from GGG-EX-4.JPG Phineas from GGG-EX-5.JPG|Don't need a dictionary. Phineas clapping to GGG.JPG|Phineas clapping. Candace clapping to GGG.JPG|Candace clapping. Ferb clapping to GGG.JPG|Ferb clapping. Candace performing GGG-EX.jpg|Candace performing the song. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries